TNG:TCF- First Contact Epilogue
by CharlieGreene
Summary: After the Enterprise's latest encounter with the Borg, Charlotte tries to help a traumatized Data straighten out what happened to him. Data/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This takes place right after First Contact, during the clean-up. Not everything came out the way I wanted it to, but I'm sure you won't mind :) **

**Also, most of my stories have been light, fluffy things, so it was a challenge to write something this deep. Please tell me if the characters are too OCC.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Trek (I have a copy, tho) or any of it's characters. Believe me, if i did the borg queen would have died in very diff circumstances. Most likely at my own hands.**

* * *

Charlotte entered Ten-Forward and made a bee-line for Deanna Troi. The Betazoid smiled a tired smile and invited her to sit down.

"What can I do for you, Charlotte?"

Charlotte sighed. "Deanna, I haven't spoken to you lately because I know you've been busy, and I know it can't be easy to take on everyone's trauma, but now I need to talk to you about Data."

"I know." Deanna pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to suppress a headache. "I've been expecting you to. Unfortunately, I know very little and can tell you even less. Why don't you tell me what brought you here, first?"

"Ok." Charlotte rested her head on one hand. "When we're cleaning up the mess that the Borg left, he's very tense and doesn't talk much. In fact, he never talks much lately. I know there's something wrong but he hardly speaks to me. And he almost flinches when I touch him. I'm worried, Deanna. Can't you tell me anything?"

"Well," Deanna began slowly, weighing her words carefully. "Something did happen on the ship, something that hurt him deeply. He's traumatised and very unwilling to reveal anything."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. He has some bad memories, and being an android, they're not going to fade. He may never truly recover from what's happened to him."

"Isn't there anything else you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry; that would be breaking doctor-patient confidentiality."

Charlotte leaned forward and fixed her eyes on her friend. "Listen, Deanna, I know you only want the best for Data but this is important. I love him, and I want to help him in any way I can. And if there's any chance of that, I need to know what happened."

Deanna bit her lip. "I don't know anything else, except…" She broke off and shook her head. "I can't."

"Deanna-"

"You don't understand- breaking confidentiality with Data is one thing, but the information I have relates to someone else as well. It's out of the question."

"You don't have to tell me what happened to the Captain, just what pertains to Data."

Deanna stared. "You know about Captain Picard?"

"He was assimilated into the collective, D. He's the only other person you can be talking about."

"So you understand that I can't tell you-"

"Deanna, just tell me something that has to do with Data. If you don't know, then speculate. I'm his girlfriend. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

Deanna studied her, then let out a sigh of resignation. "Alright. But I could get in big trouble for this." She leaned forward and dropped her voice. "The Captain mentioned a queen- a sort of Borg leader, where all the minds in the collective were linked. He said she was, in essence, the collective. In one session, Data mentioned a 'she', but when I questioned him he refused to talk. I don't think some_thing_ happened to him; I think it was some_one_. Someone who hurt him so badly that it scarred him, probably for life."

Charlotte pursed her lips. "And is there nothing we can do?"

"Nothing but offering an ear for him."

She buried her face in her hands. "I would kill her if she wasn't already dead." She looked up suddenly. "She is dead, isn't she?"

"I believe so."

They sat in silence for a while, and Guinen sent over some drinks. Charlotte looked at her Kava juice and snorted. "A lot of help you've been."

"Excuse me?" Deanna was staring at her like she'd gone crazy.

Charlotte took a sip and set it down, embarrassed. "Nothing, Councillor. I was just thinking… what emotions is Data giving off?"

"Anger, fear, guilt, grief- if it's negative, he's feeling it. I have many patients at the moment, but none give off such strong emotions, including Captain Picard, although he comes pretty close sometimes. The last time I felt anything this, it was from Lore."

Charlotte shivered, remembering Data's unstable and violent brother. "Maybe… maybe if I had been here, on the ship-"

"I don't think so, Charlotte. There's nothing you could've done, not the way Captain Picard tells it." Deanna rose. "I have to go. I have another session soon. It was good catching up with you."

As Deanna left, Charlotte put her head down on the table, but it rose again when she felt another presence by her side.

"Now that looks a lot like despair," commented Guinen, not waiting for the invitation to sit down. "It also looks like you need a bit of help."

"Oh Guinen, what am I going to do?" Charlotte asked gloomily, not expecting an answer. "Data won't talk to anyone even though he needs to get it out. How can I help him?"

"Be there."

"And?"

"Just that. Make yourself available; make sure he knows that you want to listen. That's the only thing you can do. Leave the rest up to him."

"Thanks." Charlotte got up and downed the rest of her juice. "I'm sure I could've fought her with this stuff…"

* * *

**A/N- That last comment was put in because in my original story, Charlotte was on the ship and fighting the borg, and eventually having a face-off with the queen herself. But then i realized that an engineer wouldn't be put with the security detail, and dropped the whole first chapter, much as i hated to do it. But... if you want a battle, just tell me and I'll post the deleted chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

She watched as he picked up a piece of heavy machinery and slung it under his arm, before throwing it on the pile of Borg junk ready for transport. Geordie watched him too, and the two of them exchanged glances. Data had been working tirelessly all day and night for weeks to clear out every remnant of alien technology, and had yet to volunteer any information except to inform someone when something was finished or ready for transport. Certainly nothing to do with the Borg. Geordie knew something was terribly wrong with his best friend, but his attempts to find it out had all gone to waste. Now he wondered if Charlotte could possibly bring him out of his shell, despite her previous efforts.

"Hey," he said quietly, nudging her as he went past. He inclined his head towards Data. "He said anything yet?"

"No," she whispered back. "To you?"

"Nope." He was called away by a crewman, but returned a moment later. "He know we're worried about him. He knows we talk about him- heck, he can probably hear us right now. But he's not going to budge."

Charlotte handed him her PADD and crossed her arms. "I don't know what else to do. He won't even talk to Deanna."

"If he did, it wouldn't be much good to us. Although, she does talk to you…"

She shook her head. "She doesn't tell me everything, only the things she deems fit- which is sometimes nothing at all."

Geordie looked at the PADD and gave it to a passing Ensign. "It looks like everything's going well here; it seems that this is the last of the stuff to be taken down." He leaned in. "Give it another week, and we'll have everything operating the way it should. Hopefully we'll get back into our regular routines and maybe, just maybe, we'll schedule a game of poker?"

Charlotte grinned. "Sounds good. Is that pile ready for transport?"

"Yep." He raised his voice to the crewman at the transport controls. "Hey Lieutenant, I think the pile is ready for transport. Lock on and energise."

"Do you still need me, Commander?"

He looked around. "No, I think all that's left is to clear out the last of this stuff. I'll do that last wipe for you."

Charlotte stepped away as Geordie took over her console and began hauling the last random bits and pieces to the last pile. Once all the light stuff was gone, all that was left was some heavy stuff still clinging to the walls. She sidled up beside Data and began to yank half-heartedly at a stubborn cable that had embedded itself in the doorframe. A moment later, a hand reached out and pulled it out for her.

"I believe I am able to remove the rest by myself," Data said, handing her the cable.

His face and voice were completely expressionless, but his eyes were troubled. Charlotte took the cable and threw it onto the pile, nodding in agreement. "Ok." She watched as he turned back and continued working, and approached him from behind. "A few of us are going for drinks later on. Would you like to join us when you're finished?"

"At the present time," Data answered, pausing in his work, "I do not wish to engage in social activities."

"I understand." She sighed as he went back to work. "I know you don't want to talk at the moment," she said softly, touching his shoulder, "but I want you to know that I'll always be here for you if you need me, and also if you don't. Don't hesitate to call me when you're ready."

To anyone else, he would've seemed to be ignoring her, but Charlotte caught his almost imperceptible nod and moved off, satisfied.

"Is there anything else, Commander?" she asked Geordie, walking over.

"Not that I can see. Just take this report up to Captain Picard and you're finished, ok?"

"Thanks, Geordie." She took the PADD offered, and with a last look at Data, left Main Engineering.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 0200 hours when she was awoken by the chime.

After the third ring, Charlotte fell out of bed and dragged herself to the door. After a few moments of trying to figure out how to unlock it, it slid open. After that, all the air was being squeezed out of her lungs as someone with very strong arms clung to her in a death-like grip.

"Data!" she gasped, trying to breathe. "Data, you're suffocating me!"

His grip loosened a little, just enough to allow Charlotte to breathe again. Once she had her wits about her again, she immediately noticed that his artificial heartbeat was skyrocketing, his breathing was too fast and he was shaking.

"You're terrified!" she exclaimed in amazement. She steered him over to her couch tried to disentangle herself, wondering what in the universe could've made him like this. "Data, you're ok. You can let me go now. I won't go away."

His response was to strengthen his grip. "Please do not let her touch me again. Please," he muttered, voice shaking.

"I won't," she answered. If she hadn't feared the worst before, she did now. "I won't let her touch you ever again. I promise."

It was a while before Data's vital signs returned to normal, and he finally drew away looking much calmer, although he refused to let go of her hands. "I apologise for waking you so early in the morning."

"If it's important enough to come to me about, then I don't mind. But what the heck happened to you?"

"It has been a while since I activated my dreaming program, and I was unprepared for the barrage of mental images that were projected at me." He shuddered and squeezed her hand, and she tried not to wince at the pain.

"You had a nightmare about what happened?"

"I had been trying to supress the memories, but they were always at the front of my mind. Once the program activated, I had to…" his voice trembled, and he shuddered again. "I had to relive them."

"I'm so sorry," Charlotte said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Whatever it was must've been very traumatic for you. But sometimes, the best thing to do is to talk about it."

"I cannot," he said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Data, this is me you're talking to. Whatever it is, however bad it might be, I won't judge you. Please tell me."

"I cannot."

"Will you ever be able to?"

"Perhaps." He looked at her, yellow tears sparkling in his eyes. "Not tonight, but… soon."

"Alright." Charlotte gave him a peck on the cheek and squeezed his arm. "I'll wait."

Data stood up, suddenly noticing how tired she looked. He consulted his inbuilt chronometer and was startled to find that it was nearly 0300 hours, and his ethics program kicked him for not showing more consideration. "It is very early. I will leave so that you can go back to sleep."

"Will you be ok now?"

He smiled sadly. "I do not know. But I will not be activating the dream program again this morning."

"Good."

Charlotte yawned, and Data headed to the door. "You must sleep now."

"I will. And Data?"

He turned around.

"Just remember that I have two ears to listen to you and a shoulder for you to cry on."

"Thank you. But I do not believe I will need to use your shoulder. I am not going to cry."

_That's what you think._ "Ok. Goodnight."

The door closed, and Charlotte went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charlotte!"

She turned around and waved at Deanna. "Hi, D."

Deanna caught up with her and frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine. Why?"

"I was woken last night by two distinctly terrified emotional states. I went to see the first one but I wasn't quick enough for the second. I was wondering if you know anything about it."

"Data came to me last night after a nightmare."

"How is he now?"

She shrugged. "Oh, you know, I think I comforted him a bit, but he didn't tell me anything. What about the captain, is he alright?"

Deanna looked at her sharply. "He's fine."

"Good." Charlotte thought for a moment. "I can tell that Data is really trying to control what he's feeling. I don't suppose turning of the chip would do any good?"

"Definitely not. In some of our sessions-" She broke off.

"Come on, D, it's not going to hurt anyone to tell me."

Deanna sighed. "In some of our sessions, he got so upset that he wanted to turn it off, but I told him not to. Captain Picard even had to order him not to."

"What would be the problem?"

"It would simply put the feelings away until it was reactivated, and then they'd come back with more force than before. Turning off his emotions would simply delay the inevitable."

"I see."

"Anyway, what are you doing today?"

"We have to replace the plasma coolant tank and make sure all systems have been purged of Borg technology before Admiral Hayes gets here. He wants to inspect the place before the final clean-up, goodness knows why."

"And after work?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I might get a drink in Ten-Forward before I turn in early. _Someone _might need me again tonight."

Deanna smiled. "Ok. See you later."

This time it was Deanna who woke her.

Charlotte tapped the badge on her bedside table. "What is it, D?" she groaned.

"It's Data. I'm sensing great terror from him."

"Another nightmare?"

"I think so."

"I'll go to him. Thanks, Deanna." She rolled out of bed, threw on her dressing gown and left the room.

A few minutes later, she keyed in the door code and entered Data's quarters. He was lying in bed, the only movement being his chest rising and falling irregularly.

Charlotte felt for his pulse and found it the same as the night before. Not knowing what to do, she climbed into bed next to him and took his hand- and immediately stifled a cry. Pain shot up her arm as Data unknowingly began to crush her hand.

"Data!" she hissed, trying to pull away. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

His grip loosened but he didn't let go, and she decided to just go with it, having no idea what else to do.

After a few moments, the comm chirped.

"I'm here, D," Charlotte answered it, tapping the panel next to the bed.

"Data's fear is getting stronger."

"What should- OW!- I do?" Charlotte tried to pull away again but was unsuccessful. "Should I wake him up?"

"Perhaps that would be best."

"Ok, I'll try." She shook his shoulder. "Wake up, Data. Stop dreaming." Uncertain of how to wake an android, she kept shaking him until she decided to ask for help. "Computer, how do I deactivate Data's dream program?"

"Please repeat the inquiry."

"A lot of help you'll be," she muttered, and turned back to Data. "Come on, Data, wake up! Deactivate dreaming programme."

There was mechanical click, and his eyes flew open. With a gasp, he grabbed her and clung to her fiercely. Like before, he was crushing her, but this time, she didn't mind so much.

"It's fine, it's ok, I'm here," she whispered soothingly, trying to breathe. She stroked his head and squeezed him back. "It was just a dream. Just… a… dream…" She began to gasp for air.

Something must have registered in his frightened state, and he loosened his grip. When Charlotte could breathe again, she realised he was mumbling under his breath, and leaned closer to hear him better.

"Please forgive me," Data was whispering feverishly, his voice trembling. "I did not mean to do it. I tried to stop, I tried. I am so sorry. Please forgive me…"

"It's alright," she whispered back, stroking his head. "I forgive you. What did she do to you?"

"I tried to stop her, but she would not listen…"

"I know, I know." Charlotte gently pushed him back down onto the bed and perched beside him. "I know you tried your best. I forgive you. Did she… did she kiss you?"

Data shuddered. "I tried not to but she would not listen…"

Charlotte realised that the android was still half-asleep and it was unlikely that she'd get anything but ramblings from him. Knowing that shaking and calling wouldn't wake him, she decided on a different tactic. She kissed him.

Data recoiled and pushed her away, and Charlotte looked up from her new position on the floor to find that he was sitting up again, looking around with clear but troubled eyes.

"Stay in bed," she said as he threw back the sheet, presumably going to help her up. She got up by herself and retook her spot on the bed. "I think it's time for us to talk."

Data shook his head fearfully. "Charlotte-"

"No, Data. Deanna called and told me to go to you because of the terror she was feeling from you. If this gets much worse, your chip may overload." She sighed and softened her voice. "Look, telling me what happened will alleviate some of your guilt. I'm sure it'll make you feel better. You know I won't judge you and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. It'll be better for everyone if you just-"

"I cannot." Data clenched his hands, trembling slightly, as tears filled his eyes. "You will never forgive me."

"Of course I will, sweetheart. That's what love's for, isn't it?" Charlotte laid a hand over his tightly clenched ones and leaned forward. "What did she do to you?"

So he told her. About the new skin and the offer of humanity. About the pleasure, the pain, the confusion. About the beauty but at the same time the horror of what the queen had subjected him to. About the 0.68 seconds of temptation and the devastating humiliation. And he wept.

Charlotte wept too, sharing his sorrow, his guilt, his _rage_ at what this terrible queen had done to him. And she knew that had the queen still lived, she would have tracked her to the end of the universe and made her pay.

"And is this why you don't seem to like anyone touching you? Specifically, you don't react well to me kissing you."

They sat side by side, both sufficiently calmed down to have a proper conversation, though Data still watched her apprehensively as though he was afraid that she would suddenly take offense and leave.

"Yes," he answered. "Kissing seems to remind me…" he broke off, looking miserable.

"Hey, it's ok," Charlotte hastily reassured him. "I won't die just because I can't kiss you. It's all good. Nothing to worry about."

Data nodded, relieved. "Thank you. In time, I believe I will recover sufficiently enough to allow for our usual contact to resume, but for the moment…"

"I understand." Charlotte tried to fight back a yawn, but was unable to.

"This is the second night in a row that I have disturbed your sleep," Data noted. "I sincerely apologise."

"It's ok. Do you still need me?" She yawned again.

"I do not _need_ you, but… I would be lying if I told you that I want you to leave. And I am incapable of lying."

"You want me to sleep here?"

Data nodded and stood up from the bed. "I will not be reactivating my dream programme. You may have my bed."

Charlotte stared at him. "This is… um… different. What are you going to do?"

"I will start work on my report."

"Ok…" Charlotte reached for the sheet and made herself comfortable. "Thanks, Data." Data nodded and headed for his console, and Charlotte smiled. "Goodnight."

Data looked back at his girlfriend, who was asleep by the time her head hit the pillow, and sighed with relief. He had no idea why, but her presence was comforting, and seemed to be helping with keeping back most of the memories. Again, he regretted getting her out of bed at this hour- no doubt she would be tired in the morning. He was selfish… but she put up with him. She loved him.

He smiled as he settled into his chair and began reviewing the information needed for his report. It was a good feeling.

* * *

**A/N- This is the latest chapter in my latest fic. Everything up to this point has been previously finished, but you might have to wait a little while for the last chapter. Please be patient. Hope you enjoyed so far.  
**

**Also! A song that i wanted to put in here but it didn't fit. watch?v=ThVHN3C57TE. Seemed like an appropriate song for this part of the story. I wanted to have Charlotte singing it to him but i couldn't make it fit, so just copy and paste the link into the address bar and listen to it for yourself.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Data entered Ten-Forward to find Charlotte and Geordie already there, laughing about some joke. He felt a twinge of jealousy that they could be so happy and unworried, but quickly pushed it from his mind. It would do him more harm than good to add jealousy to his list of negative emotions.

"Data!" Geordie called when he saw his friend. He pulled out another stool. "Get over here!"

When Data was seated, and Guinen had served him a drink, Charlotte nudged him and grinned. "You coming to the game tonight?"

"Game?"

"Poker game."

"I do not know…"

"Guinen!" Charlotte glared at the bartender impatiently. "Tell Data to come to the poker game tonight. He listens to you."

Data raised his eyebrows. "I did not say that I would not be coming; simply that I do not know."

Guinen leaned on the counter. "Go to the game. It'll take your mind off whatever it's on."

"And if you refuse, I'll drag you there," Charlotte added.

"That would not be profitable for you, since I possess superior strength." Data looked at his friends. "And it will not be necessary. I will attend the poker game."

"Good." Charlotte raised her glass. "To poker."

Data and Geordie exchanged looks and raised theirs in return. "To poker."

Guinen stifled a laugh and went to serve another customer.

Charlotte threw down her cards, eyes twinkling at Commander Riker, who seemed to be winning. Again. "Sorry, the states are too high for me now."

Riker smirked and threw down his- a royal flush. Everyone groaned as he scraped the chips over to his side.

"I find it hard to believe that you can win time after time without cheating," grumbled Doctor Crusher.

"Just skill and a perfect poker face." He looked at Charlotte. "Although I was impressed by you, Lieutenant. You held your own pretty well until the end."

"Thanks." She looked around at the group. "Are we going for another round?" Everyone but Data nodded. He rose and started to speak, but Charlotte pulled him down again. "Oh no you don't. Whatever it is can wait."

"But I-"

"No buts. Sit down and play poker. Doctor's orders."

Data looked at Doctor Crusher. "Are those your orders, Doctor?"

Bev grinned. "They are now."

Data sat back, resigned, as the door chimed.

"Come in," they chorused, and Captain Picard stepped in.

"Captain!" Riker made room at the table for one more chair. "You're just in time- we were just starting another round. Would you like to deal?"

"I would be delighted," Picard replied with a smile, and sat down between Riker and Bev. His eyes fell on Charlotte. "Lieutenant, I don't recall seeing you at any previous games. Is this your first night?"

"No sir, but I play irregularly," Charlotte answered shyly, not knowing how to act towards the captain in this social setting.

"Well, I look forward to seeing how you play."

She nodded and received her cards, trying not to let her face fall. They weren't very good, but they would do. She glanced at Data, who looked like he had perked up the moment he received his cards, and exchanged looks with Geordie. Data wouldn't make an instant recovery, but things were getting better already. It was only a matter of time before everything went back to normal. Such was life, aboard the Enterprise.

* * *

**The end of my last finished story. Next fic will be set during Insurrection, please be patient for it to come out. Also, R/R!**


End file.
